


[podfic] Devoted

by erica_schall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cuddling & Snuggling, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles expected the incubus to be something ethereal, otherworldly, inhumanly beautiful. This guy looks like a lawyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Devoted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devoted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505043) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



> Thank you to cybel for creating the cover.

  
[ ](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/511/10092)

  
Download the **[mp3 (37.2 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013010801.zip)** or **[m4b (34.3 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013010802.zip)** from the audiofic archive 

or the **[mp3 (37.2 MB)](https://app.box.com/s/0ku8hewacu9ulxnncpef)** from box.com / **[mp3 (37.2 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ehix1pgxkmy9qn7/Devoted.mp3)** from mediafire

  
alternately stream it at my LJ **[here](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/20586.html)**


End file.
